


Out of Spite

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [29]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Reborn is reluctantly proud, Reborn miscalculated, Tsuna is done with your shit Reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Everybody has a breaking point, Tsuna’s just came with interesting advantages.The tan and muscled sort of advantages.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 41
Kudos: 933





	Out of Spite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Garbage_Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Shipper/gifts).



> We owe this one to the wonderful Garbage_Shipper who sparked this idea in tumblr! Their post are amazing, go check them out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tsuna may not be the sharpest tool in the box but even has known for a long while that Reborn is both an agent of chaos and absolutely unquestionably out of his godamm mind.

Not that he would ever say so out loud, of course. He’s got some survival instincts. Admittedly, they’re a little broken by this point but he has them. He even likes to use them, sometimes.

Even so, this is a level of crazy that he had not expected out of the man. *Xanxus?* Really?

Why? Wasn’t it Reborn who kept insisting that Tsuna should be more cautious about his former enemies turned allies? There even was a long discussion revolving around Mukuro.

Oh, God. That’s it? Isn’t it. Tsuna hadn’t bent to Reborn’s will and this is his tutor’s oh so clever revenge. That’s it. It has to be.

What possible reason could Xanxus have to play along, though? Because the man looks as smug as a lounging cat, all well-deserved satisfaction with some added in schadenfreude.

He wants to scream at Reborn, shake him and demand: “are you fucking serious?” even though Tsuna knows full well that yes, yes, indeed. Reborn 100% is.

But he also wants to throw things at Xanxus and rant at his face. Something along the lines of “are you kidding me?” Wasn’t this man the one who told Tsuna to never fucking bother him, trash.

It comes out as ‘are you fucking me!?!’ instead. Tsuna takes a second to notice what just came out of his mouth and then groans, wishing for death or for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Neither happens.

Xanxus just snorts, drinking more whisky as he makes a show of looking Tsuna over. “Not currently, no. But it could be arranged.”

And Tsuna’s brain… It just stutters to a stop. You know what? Fine. Fine! They insist on throwing chaos around him and watch him flounder. Let’s see what happens when their precious Tenth returns the favour.

Reborn tenses from his spot, a low warning “Tsuna” trying to stop the trainwreck Tsuna is 100% down to embark now.

Tough luck to him, though. Tsuna has made up his mind. He checks Xanxus over, slow and appraising before he shrugs, all lean muscle and lustful eyes. “You’ll do, I guess.”

The Varia Commander chokes on his drink, coughing as he swears up a storm. Tsuna watches him do it while he takes his own jacket off, deliberate and teasing. “Well?” Turning to make his way to the bedroom of this hotel suit, Tsuna ignores the hissing of Reborn and the havoc of his guardians.

* * *

So… Reborn might have miscalculated. A tiny bit. It is not entirely impossible that his student learnt a thing or two more from Reborn than the hitman himself had either anticipated or thought the boy would have the guts the use against him. 

Admittedly, had Tsuna used it against anybody else, Reborn would have been the proudest tutor. But it was against him and well… He’s still proud and slightly impressed. He’s just also a little irked. 

Xanxus doesn’t emerge from Tsuna’s bedroom until the next morning and when he does, he does it with the face of a man who both has no idea how he survived but is surprised to realize that he wouldn’t mind doing it all over again.

Reborn is not sure if he appreciates it. Tsuna’s Guardians do not, emphatically. The Varia are just watching like this is the best trashy reality TV they’ve found.

The Varia Commander’s appearance is… very telling. The man’s shirtless, bruises on his wrists, love bites all over his skin and sexed-up hair. The assassin looks positively ravished. Reborn watches him go as he frowns to himself and makes a bee-line for the kitchen. 

There’s an air of incredulity coming from all sides of the room but Reborn knows what this is. The Varia might think they’re hot shit with the experience to back it up but they have nothing on Reborn. He’s been the best long before these rookies even started making a name for themselves. 

So Reborn sits back and watches Xanxus flounder around the kitchen, obviously trying to make breakfast and just as obviously failing at it. The young man looks like an assassin on a mission, all stubborn determination and methodical planning. And Reborn, with all his experience, knows just what this is. 

Because there’s a certain something needed to make men like them. Men who take pride in their hits and their power, who willingly make wet work their livelihood. And these brats might be new in comparison to somebody like Reborn, but the characteristic stays the same in them as well. 

At some point in an assassin’s career, when they’ve climbed high enough that mostly nothing is a challenge, they have to take a good look at themselves and admit that they both love and miss the thrill of danger, the adrenaline pumping through their veins as they’re confronted with their frail mortality. 

Xanxus is there already, has accepted that on himself. And the look on his eyes right now? That’s the look of a man who knows just how close he came to dying and has no idea whatsoever how he survived it. Because Tsuna doesn’t have the core of an assassin but Reborn is overprotective.

Under his careful guidance, Tsuna has become deadly. A fire hot enough to burn Xanxus to the ground and all the more beautiful to the man for it. So Reborn knows what he’s looking at as Xanxus struggles through making breakfast. The younger man looks like he’s going back to a battle-field ready to face his own death and he would be just fine with the outcome as long as he gets another round before his last breath. 

Reborn doesn’t necessarily disapprove, Xanxus is possessive and protective of those he lets close. And Tsuna knows his own value now, knows how to bring man to heel should they overstep. No, Reborn doesn’t disapprove. He just wishes that he had created this chaos on purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say?  
> I love badass Tsuna.


End file.
